Design and Construction
by LethalFuror113
Summary: Bella, Alice and Edward have a new class. Mr. Hampel, the mean teacher, doesn't teach well. Esme comes in and takes over the class. In a class where architectual styles are everything, this class should be a cup of tea for Esme, right? Good plot!
1. In Which MrHampel Becomes a Meanie Face

**Hello my pretties! Fancy seeing your reviews on my roster? *Wink* Well, anyhoo this is a class all WFBMS students are required to take multiple times. Design and Construction is like woodshop or shop or whatever your school calls it. In Des + Const second year, we make and design homes and furniture out of foam board. Mine was international style and reallllly cool looking! Moving on, this story is rated Med-Easy on my scale though I'm not sure.**

**Esme will be making the house project we did in 7th grade with the Forks high juniors. They are just learning Mitosis while all of 8th grade has our final on Friday! (Using Whitefish Blastula. I'm not even kidding! Our school believes in pushing children extremely hard. Ugh.) Tehe! I OWN A PUPPY AND NEW MOON SWEETHEART CANDY. Not the rights to Twilight. R&R! BELLA POV!**

**Please note that a lot of incidents that happen in my stories really happen at my school. Mostly concerning me in a not so pleasant way. **

Monday, joy. Another week of monotony ahead of me. Hmm, maybe if I'm lucky a Cabbage White Butterfly will escape from the Bio lab; unlikely.

It was actually warm today so I was waiting on the porch for Edward and Alice. Within minutes, Alice's Porsche pulled into view. I thought they were trying to blend in? I guess not.

"Hi Bella! Guess what! Oh my goodness I'm so excited I just had to get over here to tell you. That's why I'm here! I couldn't get here faster!" Wow.

"Alice! Alice, listen to me! Stop and breathe will you! What's going on here? Also, where's Edward?" I am rather confused though I am pretty Alice is going to be more of a hassle than help.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I just know what we are going to do today! We have this new class and- let's go Bella!" She grabbed me into the car and buckled me in.

"Alice, I can do it myself. Now, answer my questions. Where is Edward and why are you not trying to blend in?"

"First things first. Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered warily. She went from dangerously hyper to 'someone just died' serious.

"Do you love Esme?" She asked slowly, as if I was insane.

"Of course I do! How could you think otherwise?" Alice of all people should know how much I love her family! She considers me part of it; like I'm important.

"Then you have to trust me. Let Mr. Hampel **(My real Des + Const teacher)** think we are lying tomorrow. Everything will turn out great!"

"Alice, I'm confused. Who is Mr. Hampel? I have never heard of him? Is he like on of those long-term subs? Mrs. Holland usually does that." She laughed.

"Oh Bella! You silly thing! You simply must trust me! Tomorrow let him have his way. Make sure he thinks we are lying! It is crucial. Okay then Bella. We have an assembly during STAR, **(Our homeroom. Students and teachers achieving results) **be on time or else this will not work.

Little did I know we had arrived at school. Sure enough, most of the school was crowded around the canary-yellow car, including a strange man who looked stuck in the 70's. In a good way, actually. Bowling shoes, trousers and a bowling shirt with neon accents. Huh. This must be Mr. Hampel, whoever that may be. We quickly hurried inside.

"Now Bella, Edward and I will be in your Des and Const class during 9th hour. We will leave today and tomorrow fifteen minutes prior the final bell. You can take Edward's Volvo to Charlie's to make sure he knows where you are. I saw that you forgot your cell. Again." I looked down. Evil, prying vampire-child-pixie-thingy.

"Then take the car back home. Do what you must and then BAM!" She yelled, very loudly might I add. "The plan is in motion." She kissed my on the cheek quickly and then ran to her locker to make the 7:30 bell.

What I didn't understand was that she could've told me this very confusing thing she had plotted for at lunch. Vampire child. I scowled and quickly mad my way to Mr. Pontus' room for star.

According to Alice, he is the only male faculty member that has a sense of style in not a weird way. All I could pick out of her rant was something about Seven jeans, Prada blazer and Armani watch. Whatever that meant. **(Stephy ;) ) **I remember giving her the most confused look I could. She just laughed. **(He really does dress in Prada and Seven for all Mankind jeans. Most of our teachers do. The things I could tell you about Mrs. Gallagher!)**

"Alllllright ladies and gentlemen. If you could be so kind to move out into the auditorium. We have an assembly today; but first, for those of you that have me for Language Arts English, please put your Lady or the Tiger paper on my desk. You know the drill.**" **And we do; don't touch his iPod, move quickly, don't question his hair, motives or his clothes. I dropped my paper on the desk and went into the commons. Edward came up to me.

"Hello Bella. I am sorry about Alice. She had this supposed grand vision for the week. I'm being blocked by her repeating Wuthering Heights backwards. She knows how I loathe that book. No offense intended Bella." He smiled and my knees wobbled.

Thankfully he caught me. "I would have met you by the door but Frau Ludorf was keeping us." He was so lucky. He had the sweet, caring, gummibar handing out German teacher. She had a very calming presence and all you ever wanted to do around her was hug her.

"N-no problem. I just dropped my paper off." I was going to say more but Mr. Greene's voice cut us off.

"Alright students, please take your seat. We will begin shortly." I sat down and Edward followed suit.

"Do you know what is going on? Alice said something to me about a Mr. Hampel, like a new teacher, but what could we possibly have study now! We have the art programs, music, sports, so much! What could we do now! Edward, sue the school for me. They are obviously trying to kill me." He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Sorry love. I am almost positive of the class he's to be teaching. He might just be a student teacher but he looks to old. He is doing breathing techniques in his mind to keep calm. I haven't the slightest idea." As he finished, Mr. Greene began to speak.

"Good morning students. I have some exciting news to share with you all! We will be adding a class to your schedule. It is called Design and Construction. Some of you may know of it as Woodshop or Workshop, though not here. Every grade will be learning about a different thing. Grade nine is studying woodworking. They will be making furniture. Grade 10 is making crash test vehicles **(So fun!)** and the seniors will be taking a mechanical course. You will be taking an architecture course." He paused and took a long sip of tea.

"It will be taught by Mister Brad Hampel, he was an architect in Milwaukee, Wisconsin for many years. He has moved out here with his family. Brad? A few words please?"

"Sure thing. My name is Brad Hampel, I'm in my 30's for those of you who care. I am really looking forward to drafting with all of you. I have seen the art in the 2-D and Pop art rooms. Those of you in Ceramics and 3-D art as well will enjoy our project this year. I'm sure everyone will do great. I also taught a WFBMS and HS for a number of years there as well, same job but I also coached basketball. Anything you would like to know you can ask in either 1st or 9th hour. I look forward to meeting you all and let's make this a great year!" He finished his speech and we all clapped respectfully. The bell rang.

"I'll see you later Edward."

"Be safe Bella." He smiled and I blushed.

The morning went smoothly. I found myself going through the day on auto-pilot. I only went into manual over-ride at lunch when I could be with Alice and Edward. Even lunch passed in a blur. Finally, ninth hour arrived. My first Design and Construction; joy.

I was lucky to have Alice and Edward by my side as we walked into the woody smelling room. I gasped and started to tremble when I saw an array of band saws, drill presses, jig saws, hand drills and miter box saws. You name a scary tool, it was there.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Hampel. Don't worry about the tools; you won't be using a single one. Come sit any table you like with two other people. We will begin class shortly." I looked around and noticed that only one other student was there. I went to a table and sat down.

Edward and Alice followed and down next to me. Mr. Hampel gave out the homework for the night. Take a picture of the front of your house. Simple enough. I zoned out after that and didn't realize I was being spoken to until Alice whispered, "Exacto blade." I shot up and fell out of my chair. I didn't see her approach!

"We have to go. I'll see you later." I smiled and they vanished.

"Miss Swan is it? May I speak with you outside for a moment?" I followed him out of the room and into the hall.

"Now Isabella,"

"Bella please."

"Bella. I know first days are hard and that it is a Monday, but this is for your safety. If you would have paid attention, you wouldn't have fallen out of your seat. Do you even know who is in your class?" He asked rather harshly.

"Um, well, Alice, Edward and Connor for sure." He shook his head.

"Anyone else?"

"No. I'm sorry, I'm just ah- tired! Yes, I'm tired." What a horrible liar I am!

"Please Isabella. No lies. Pay attention next time. You will probably be the only one cutting your finger with an Exacto knife because you don't know the proper way to hold it." Thankfully the bell rang. As I was walking back into the classroom, I was greeted with many snickers. I grabbed my books and went for my locker.

I went out to Edward's car and hopped in. Sure enough, the key was in the ignition. I started it up and headed home. As I drove down the highway, I was fighting tears.

It was a foolish thing to cry over, being scolded by a teacher, but the look on Lauren's face was hurtful. She is going to make this class awful! I feel it! I pulled in the exact same time as Charlie. He just looked shocked as I exited the car alone and went for the house.

"Hello Bella. How was your day? It was warmer today, see? Forks is a grand place to live. 30 days out of the year." He smiled, trying to be funny.

"I'm not in the mood. Sorry, Dad. I need to speak with Esme." I tossed my backpack on the porch and went back for the car. I quickly drove down the long drive to the mansion. I didn't bother with the garage; I was too mad.

I pulled out my key, a half birthday gift, opened the door and went inside. I was surprised to see the grand living room empty.

"Esme? If you are here, I hate the new teacher. I want to talk to you." My embarrassment was instantly replaced by anger was I saw her sweep out of the kitchen and as she pulled me into a hug.

"What is wrong Bella? Why would a teacher hate you? Is everything alright?" She was worried and here to listen. I cracked the bottle in half.

"I absolutely HATE Mr. Hampel! He embarrassed me in front of the whole class! Now Lauren will only treat me worse! All because I didn't listen to him lecture on some blade thing. Who cares! We aren't even going to be doing anything this year! So what! We build a foam house. Joy! This is exactly what we need. Forks is now responsible to produce some high skilled architect. Great. I hate to say this Esme, but it isn't going to be me. Of course this happens AFTER Alice and Edward leave. Gah! So what!"

"Bella, I'm afraid I don't understand. Please explain what happened." She was so worried. If she could cry, she would be.

"He called on me when I wasn't paying attention. Alice whispered the answer and I fell out of my seat. He pulled me into the hall to yell at me. When I walked back in, everyone was laughing. It was awful!" I started to cry. Leave it to my eyes to abandon me over something so trivial.

"And what class does this Mr. Hampel teach? Maybe I could talk to him." I smiled. I would have to let her go. Could this be what Alice was talking about?

"He is the new design and Construction teacher this year. We are supposed to be learning about architecture but I don't think I will learn anything." I could feel her smile atop my head.

"Architecture? Why Bella! You know I am an architect, don't you? I have an idea, I think you will approve of it." I smiled too. She pulled away from me and held me by my shoulders.

"Go on, I think this is what Alice is talking about." Could it be?

"I tell your principal that I learned of this class and was curious. I sit in the back, observe and correct all of his errors! How wonderful! Maybe they could let me take over! That would be marvelous!" I could see it now, Alice's vision. Esme _would _take over the class. I can't wait!

"It would be!" I looked down at my watch. It was almost five. Dinner! Charlie!

"Esme, I'm so sorry! I have to go make Charlie dinner. Can I ask something of you?"

"Of course, Bella! What do you need?"

"Well, for our homework, we have to take a picture of our house. Can I borrow a camera?" I hope she would say yes. I threw my mother's camera out the window after Edward left.

"Of course Bella, you don't even have to ask. We gave you a key; that entitles you to anything we have." She smiled and pulled out a small, purple camera.

"You can keep it or return it, whatever you prefer." She smiled and gave it to me.

"Bye, Bella! I will see you soon, I hope!"

"Of course; I'll see you later!" with that, I ran outside, it has started to rain, and quickly drove home. I took my house picture and ran inside.

Tomorrow is another day.

**I realize that I have typed to-day and to-morrow. You see, I was reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and that was how Lewis Carroll wrote. Sorry! It is inconsistent, depending on how often I read it. THANK YOU! It will get realllly good! PLEASE PUT THIS ON ALERT! YOU WILL LOVE IT! Trust me! I cannot wait but I have other stories to type! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! **

**All the teachers but Mr. Greene are real and if by some minute chance they read this, NO OFFENSE IS INTENED! **

**Thank you! Please CHECK OUT MY POLL! :0) Much love,**

**-J**


	2. Unfortunatley

**Loyal readers and reviewers: I'm sorry but I will not be updating ANY of my stories **

**this summer. Why? I have broken my left humeral neck**

**(top of my left arm) and so it has been put into an immobilizer to keep the three pins **

**surgically inserted, put, so I can heal. I am typing right**

**now with one hand, which is really hard, and there is no way I can type new **

**chapters or new stories, or even beta read. You may think I'm**

**lying, but I really am**

**not. I may be able to work something out with a friend so maybe one or two **

**chapters get posted, but until the end of summer, I have only**

**one working hand. I start high school the week after I get my immobilizer off, so **

**that will be busy. I will just have to play it by ear. I'll make**

**my readers a promise: In the last week of summer, when I will have two hands **

**again, I will work like crazy to update. I pinky-promise.**

**And I never break a pinky promise. Have fun doing things I love but can't. :*( Happy **

**summer! Also feel free to check out all of my other stories! I love them all to death!**


End file.
